


Cherry Blossom Season

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: The story starts in the weeks following Milagro. No IVF timeline. Diana mentioned by name only, she does not appear. Bon Iver’s Holocene, Creature Fear and re:Stacks will get you in the mood for this. Special thanks to the amazing @i-gaze-at-scully on Tumblr, for helping me with my first fic! I’m so grateful!Rating: First Chapter is PG, MSR, UST, eventual RST, WIP, slow burn, chapter by chapter.Because I have been getting such positive feedback on this story, I may continue it, sometime in the future.----"Because, you want someone who can actually stimulate your brain, someone who can really push you..” Mulder pauses his voice is low but charged. His eyes are dark brown now. He takes a drink of water, then unbuttons his shirtsleeves and rolls them up his forearms.She loves when he does that. She takes a shallow breath. The air seems thick and heavy, the ions surrounding them charged.  She feels her face pinken. “I think you want someone who is willing to work harder for it.” His words go straight through her. She sees his hips jut forward a bit.Thrust.





	1. Chapter 1

Scully was sitting on a bench by the National Mall waiting for Mulder to return with their lunch. White petals swirled around her, the breeze took them in all directions; it looked like snow dancing all around. She caught a glimpse of Mulder coming her way with a goofy smile spread across his face, and smiles back to him.

“Isn’t it beautiful out here,Scully? I got you a diet coke and a salad without dressing. Which, should be illegal, I hope you know,” Mulder deadpanned. He began unwrapping his hot dog and french fries.

“Well, you might think about having a salad every once in a while. Seriously, Mulder, I have no idea how you stay in such great shape,” she teases as she grabs one of his fries and pops it in her mouth. Mulder’s eyes are twinkling mischievously now.

“Scully, are you finally admitting that you’ve been checking me out?” He says while waggling his eyebrows. “I’ve seen you admiring these guns.” He winks at her suggestively.

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Mulder.” She fiddles a bit with his navy blue tie, admiring the color and how nicely it suited him. He leans in close to her.

“Maybe I just need you to take me down a peg.” He whispered in her ear. She felt her body tingle from his hot breath in her ear. She shivered, but it wasn’t from the cold spring air. Scully blew a small white petal that had landed on his hair just above his ear.

“Maybe, you do.” She smooths her newly tailored skirt and recognizes the sultriness of her response. The daffodils and tulips reaching up from the cold earth towards the bright spring sun, inspire her to be more than the uptight career woman she is constantly seen as. Maybe things are changing for her, for them. She breathes in his scent as the spring breeze picks it up in the wind. “ I mean, I’ve been waiting to see that display of boyish agility, Mulder.” She says while she suggestively arches her right eyebrow.

Their faces are so close now, and something inside her longs to close the gap between them. She is holding his gaze unwaveringly, but he looks away suddenly. She senses his trepidation.

“ I, uh… I think Kersch has me scheduled for some training, It’s that new face recognition software.” He says nervously, while looking away.

“Oh, OK, thank you for lunch.“ She tries to say brightly. But there is a hint of disappointment in her voice. Their bodies brush awkwardly as they stand up from the bench together. She feels the warmth of his skin, and a spark runs through her body.

“I’ll meet you inside in a bit, Mulder. I have to swing by the lab to see if they’ve finished that report. I’m also going to call maintenance to see when they are going to fix that boiler.” She says feeling a bit annoyed. She needs time to compose herself. Time to prepare herself for being stuck in that unbearably hot office with Mulder again.

“I’ll see you at the office,Scully. Wish me luck with Kersch?”He turns and winks at her. She knows that means he’s up to something.

“Mulder, just please behave yourself. I’ve already been in enough trouble this year. Don’t make it worse.” She puts her hands on her hips to let him know she’s serious. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,Scully, I promise I’ll be a good boy.” Mulder gives Scully his best puppy dog look. She melts a little. Hoo Boy, he isn’t going to make this easy, is he?

\----------------------

Mulder uses his key to open the door to the basement office. Scully takes note of the nametags: Jeffrey Spender, Diana Fowley. Her heart clenches as she reads that last name. As Mulder opens the door, she feels the wave of heat almost blast her in the face. Damn busted boiler. She scans the room, it feels different now. There is the old comforting smell of dank basement, stale coffee and furniture polish. Strangely, she feels a bit homesick. This room holds the story of their partnership and friendship, she once thought of it as beautiful and complex. Now it seems confusing. Mulder opens a drawer and rifles through their old files. Theirs.

“What are we doing down here, Mulder? This isn’t even our office anymore. We’re not supposed to be here.” She pouts as Mulder turns towards her, file in hand.

“ I was looking for our file on that werewolf case from 1973. Besides, Scully, I never met a rule that I didn’t want to break.” He winks at her playfully. There is that old twinkle in his eye.

“Oh, I am aware of that fact, Mulder.” She raises an eyebrow at him “ But, the Miller/Lopez case is not an X-File.” She says matter-of-factually.

“It’s unexplained, isn’t it? “ He pauses to glance down at the file. “So what’s your theory, Scully?” He asks, baiting her. Their duel has begun.

Thrust

“Mulder, can’t you ever just go with the most logical explanation?” She is already feeling a bit agitated. “I think it’s a simple case of teenagers out partying in the woods, it was dark, they were drunk. There is no evidence to support your theory, Mulder. Besides, werewolves do no exist!“ She exclaims in exasperation. Her neck was starting to feel hot. 

Parry

“ But one of them was bitten Scully, and he hasn’t been seen for three days! It’s going to be a full moon tonight. Just you wait and see what happens! “ He’s getting excited now.

Thrust

She needs proof, and she wants him to work for it. He likes to work for it.

“We have no proof that he was bitten, Mulder. Nothing concrete. There was no blood at your supposed crime scene.” She takes off her black blazer, and hangs it neatly on the desk chair.

“We have one witness who attests to seeing some a giant harry man-beast with wolf-like features, and glowing red eyes, Scully. In fact that same witness also claims to have heard and I quote: “snarling, yelping, howling and ripping of flesh.” as he walked his dog past the campsite on his way home. Ripping of flesh, Scully!” His monotone jumps as he enunciates the words. He is fully engaged now, his eyes are flashing with passion. There is a bit of sweat at his hairline. Mulder takes off his suit jacket and tosses it on the desk.

Thrust.

Time to take him down a peg.

“Mul-der! It’s completely anecdotal! Two terrified fifteen year old girls named Heather Miller, and Maria Lopez made the original 911 call.” She says while scanning the lab report. “This call also featured three highly intoxicated adolescent boys howling at the moon, whilst smashing beer bottles and dancing around a bonfire. You could hear it all in the background of the recorded call. I don’t doubt that those girls saw something in the woods, but there is no proof that it was your alleged werewolf! ” She pauses to catch a breath.

Mulder loosens his emerald green tie. She loves that tie, but something inside is compelling her to take it off. Don’t do that she thinks, don’t touch him.“What those girls saw was a stupid prank orchestrated by three horny sixteen year old boys trying to get lucky in the middle of the woods! She pauses to emphasize her next point. “What strikes me as the most improbable thing about this case, is that those boys thought it would work!” She was fired up now. Hot and bothered. Her blood felt magnetized, as if it was pulling her closer to him. She took a step forward, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her crisp white shirt, revealing a nude lace camisole underneath.

Thrust.

Thrust.

“Well, I am certain that a young Dana Katherine Scully was too smart to fall for any of that. Though I bet that many young men tried, and likely failed to peak your interest. No, none of those high school boys would have been up to the challenge. Because, you want someone who can actually stimulate your brain, someone who can really push you..” Mulder pauses his voice is low but charged. His eyes are dark brown now. He takes a drink of water, then unbuttons his shirtsleeves and rolls them up his forearms.She loves when he does that. She takes a shallow breath. The air seems thick and heavy, the ions surrounding them charged. She feels her face pinken. “I think you want someone who is willing to work harder for it.” His words go straight through her. She sees his hips jut forward a bit.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

She can’t respond to that. How can she respond to that? She can almost feel him fucking her with his eyes. She takes a tentative step forwards as he holds her gaze. She bites her lip.

Harder Thrust.

She knows he wants to work for it.

“Mul-der! The lab found nothing at the crime scene!” She juts her chin forward in defiance, and puts her hands on her hips. She can feel sweat start to drip down her neck. Her body is flushed and tingling.“The hairs found were made of a synthetic fiber found in this werewolf costume.” Scully holds up a picture of the suspect in the werewolf costume, along with the attached lab report. “Purchased by one Todd Hendrix on the night of the “crime”. There is NO empirical evidence, Mulder!” She is so keyed up. They are close enough that their clothes are touching, but not their bodies. Their eyes are still locked. She can see a drop of of sweat on his cheek. It’s so hot in here, she thinks. He takes off his tie, then reaches out to wipe the sweat off of her brow. His eyes are fiery now. Oh god.

***RING***

His cell phone rings, breaking the tension.

Mulder reaches down into his jacket pocket to retrieve his phone, sighing audibly.

She exhales a pent up breath long and slow, trying to release some of the electricity coursing through her veins. Mind sex over, she thinks disappointedly. It’s maddening.

“I’m going to step outside for a bit.” She says trying to compose herself. He just nods, listening distractedly to the person on the phone. She needs to cool down, she needs to breathe.

She feels the frustration easing as she turns away from him. Somehow they always stop this dance before it’s over, just as the music begins to swell to its climax.Then they are both left empty, unfulfilled.

 

\--------  
Author's note: as a first time fanfic author, I am always happy to receive constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UST! UST! UST! There will eventually be some RST, just wait for it!  
> \-------  
> “Hey, Mulder.” She smiles too, as she tries not to sound too excited. This feeling was definitely unusual when it came to Mulder.  
> “What are you doing tonight? Planning your next act of insubordination so that Kersch can chew your ass out, and give you a two week suspension?” Mulder deadpans. She chuckles silently, no need to boost his overactive ego.  
> “I’m sorry Mulder, you must have me confused with someone else. Maybe someone I work with. He’s known for taking off on some spectacular flights of fancy,” she teases.  
> “Those are some spectacular government subsidized flights of fancy, Scully.” Mulder chuckles as Scully rolls her eyes.  
> “Mulder, you wouldn’t be able to survive two weeks without work. You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself, besides watching all those videos that ‘aren’t yours,’” Scully says with a raised eyebrow.  
> “I admit nothing. Besides, Scully, I’ve got to find something to pass the time away on those lonely nights.” His tone is light, but Scully senses something else in the space around his words. Something hinting at a deeper truth.  
> Lonely nights.

\----  
As Scully lay in bed that night she listened to the spring rainstorm.The heavy rain beats against the roof of her apartment and the wind slams the tree branch into her window. Her thoughts whirl inside her, heightened by the strong winds outside. Her stomach churns as her rational mind attempts to rank and categorize, prioritize. She carefully considers her options, weighs the risks. She briefly considers creating a spreadsheet. But, what would she even call it? What to do about Mulder, Or Should I sleep with my best friend? Besides, once it’s on a spreadsheet, doesn’t that make it real? The trouble is she can’t classify the connection between them. Mulder is the unknown in the equation; unpredictable, unquantifiable and ultimately irrational.  
As though on cue she hears her cell phone ring. She looks at the digital clock on her nightstand: 11:22 PM. Like clockwork. Mulder.   
These late night calls were sporadic at first. Mostly after a tough case, or a traumatic life event. It happened slowly, over time. There was one day that he didn’t call, and she surprised herself by how much she had been looking forward to it. Their personal lives are rarely mentioned, but still the calls have begun to feel more intimate. He asks her to explain the mysteries of the universe; the theory of relativity, the twin paradox, the symmetry between spacetime paths. She revels in the sound of his voice, the comfort of their easy camaraderie. Most nights they talk until one of them falls asleep. His voice whispering across this self-imposed line that separates them, until she finally relaxes into a sleep she so desperately needs.

She lets the phone ring one more time. She remembers her sister Melissa telling her not to pick up on the first ring. You don’t want to seem too eager, Dana. She feels a strange sense of anticipation.  
“Hey, Scully,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.   
“Hey, Mulder.” She smiles too, as she tries not to sound too excited. This feeling was definitely unusual when it came to Mulder.  
“What are you doing tonight? Planning your next act of insubordination so that Kersch can chew your ass out, and give you a two week suspension?” Mulder deadpans. She chuckles silently, no need to boost his overactive ego.  
“I’m sorry Mulder, you must have me confused with someone else. Maybe someone I work with. He’s known for taking off on some spectacular flights of fancy,” she teases.  
“Those are some spectacular government subsidized flights of fancy, Scully.” Mulder chuckles as Scully rolls her eyes.  
“Mulder, you wouldn’t be able to survive two weeks without work. You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself, besides watching all those videos that ‘aren’t yours,’” Scully says with a raised eyebrow.  
“I admit nothing. Besides, Scully, I’ve got to find something to pass the time away on those lonely nights.” His tone is light, but Scully senses something else in the space around his words. Something hinting at a deeper truth.  
Lonely nights.   
Lonely.  
She starts to feel raw, open.  
“I get lonely sometimes too, Mulder.” She almost surprises herself with her admission. Normally she feels so confident in all other aspects of her life, except when it comes to Mulder. She pauses to consider her next words.  
“Mulder.” She pauses again to gather her courage. “Do you ever think about last summer when….” Her voice drifts off, she feels apprehensive about how to continue.   
“When we almost kissed?” He finishes her sentence. She feels slightly relieved.   
“Yeah, we never really talked about it. With everything that happened...” She drifts off again, nervous. The conversation was so intimate to her, she is never good at this part.   
“I thought I was crossing a line, Scully. A line that you didn’t want me to cross.“ He pauses. She can tell he feels awkward too. “But, yeah...I thought about it a lot, Scully.” His voice was a bit strained now, but quiet still.  
“I wasn’t sure if you… I mean we were both feeling so emotional, Mulder. ” She didn’t like when her voice sounded so unsure. “I thought maybe it was an accident.” She releases a breath.  
“No, it wasn’t. I meant everything I said then.” He pauses to clear his throat. He sounds unsure. “I guess I always wondered what would have happened if things hadn’t gotten in the way. What would’ve happened if I had kissed you, Scully?” Just hearing his breath over their connection makes it feel like he was on the bed next to her,whispering into her ear. It makes her body tingle.  
“I admit I was a little unsure at first. But, I wanted you to kiss me.” She pauses thinking about her next words carefully. “I think I was scared too, because of how much I wanted you to kiss me.” Her voice was husky with emotion. She can hardly believe how honest they are being with each other.   
“Scully, Should I...can I...uhh, ” He pauses uncomfortably. “Do you want me to come over?” He finally finishes, his words are hopeful.   
Scully freezes at his words.  
If Mulder comes over to her place now, could she stop herself from crossing her self-imposed line? She thinks of their work, the sacrifices both professional and personal that she has made for their quest. Would they still be able to work together if things went badly between them? A break-up could be brutal. Besides, she promised herself to never get involved with a co-worker again. But Mulder isn’t just any co-worker, is he? His passion is intense, potentially all consuming. He is hot tempered at times, even volatile. He is against all common sense.Yet she longs for him.  
She needs time.  
“Mulder I want you to hear me. The answer is no, not tonight. But ask me again.The answer will be yes, soon.” She smiles.  
Yes   
Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write of this story. I love writing for our happy agents. The RST is coming.  
> Also, the chapters are numbered differently than they are on Tumblr. (This was orginally chapter 4, but I had to change it because I put chapters 1 and 2 together in the same chapter) I hope that's not too confusing.  
> \---  
> “Who are you, and what have you done with Mulder?” She raises her eyebrow as she checks for head injury. “If you are a shapeshifter, I will have you know that I carry a pair of surgical scissors in my purse, and I am prepared to use force if necessary,” she says dryly while checking his neck for bumps. She can’t pass up an opportunity to tease him.  
> “ I would never underestimate you, Scully. I can certainly attest that you are small, but deadly,” he quips.  
> He stops under a white flowering tree where the road veers off into a cobblestone path. They are facing each other now, fingers still entwined. Looking into his eyes sparks something inside her. A light breeze blows, the air between them changes. She wonders if he can feel her pulse quicken in the space between their palms.

\------

Scully marvels at the starry night sky as she and Mulder walk into the parking lot behind the batting cages. She thinks of Mulder’s very early or very late birthday present. A night off from her everyday nagging concerns. She smiles to herself as she thinks of his arms around her as they played baseball. Her skin is still singing from his touch. She stops in front of her car, goes to grab her keys from her purse, as she feels Mulder tug on her jacket.  
“Hey, uh,” looking down he pauses to shove his hands in his pockets. “Do you want to grab a drink, Scully?” he asks, hopeful. She smiles as she considers his request.  
“Well, aren’t you full of surprises tonight? She says coyly. “Seriously though, I'd really like that, Mulder.” She doesn’t want him to know how excited she is by this new development.  
“Uh, ok, great,” he pauses again, relief washing over his features. “I was thinking of taking you to this Mexican place a few blocks up. Frohike says it has ‘kick-ass Margaritas, and banging burritos’. But, it’s Frohike, so I’d say his taste in restaurants may be a little suspect.” He smirks. She giggles as she slips her hand into his, interlacing their fingers. As she looks at him his mouth opens in shock, but he quickly recovers and squeezes her hand gently. The street is lined with white and pink cherry blossom trees.  
“Then there is the Wagon Wheel, which is just around the corner. It’s a dive bar, but it’s supposed to be quiet. Plus, it’s far enough off the beltway that I doubt we will see anyone from the Bureau.I thought you might like that one better.” He says, obviously looking for her approval.  
“Who are you, and what have you done with Mulder?” She raises her eyebrow as she checks for head injury. “If you are a shapeshifter, I will have you know that I carry a pair of surgical scissors in my purse, and I am prepared to use force if necessary,” she says dryly while checking his neck for bumps. She can’t pass up an opportunity to tease him.  
“ I would never underestimate you, Scully. I can certainly attest that you are small, but deadly,” he quips.  
He stops under a white flowering tree where the road veers off into a cobblestone path. They are facing each other now, fingers still entwined. Looking into his eyes sparks something inside her. A light breeze blows, the air between them changes. She wonders if he can feel her pulse quicken in the space between their palms.  
“Anyway, isn't this what normal people do, Scully? Don't they go outside, play a game of baseball, then go out for drinks afterward?” His fingers tap a rhythm on her hip. There is a weight to his words, a spark of anticipation between them.  
“Mulder, are you asking me because you genuinely don't know what normal people do?” she gently chides him with a smile.  
“ Geez, Scully, cut a guy a break here. I'm trying aren't I?” There is his puppy dog look. She softens.  
“ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know why, but I'm just so nervous right now.” She dips her head sheepishly. He lifts her chin so she meets his eyes. Emotions whirl inside her.  
“Hey, hey, I am too.” He says softly, pausing to squeeze her hand. His voice is soft, but rough with emotion. “I guess I just wanted to try and give you something normal for once, Scully.”  
She sees something in his eyes not entirely new, but different still. Her heart pangs, threatening to overflow.

She quickly checks the street; it’s just the two of them. She thinks of all of their missed opportunities, and feels a surge or bravery. So she stands on tiptoe, reaching up to pull his face closer to hers. She kisses his cheek, it feels newly shaven. Then she moves to kiss the corner of his mouth, traces his lips with her thumb. His eyes tell her things both known and unknown.

She pauses with her lips a hair's breadth from his mouth. She wants to memorize this moment; the feel of their breaths mingling together, how their fingers pulsing together, the way his eyes reflect hers.  
Finally, she softly brushes her lips against his, a tingly electricity sparks between them. Mulder responds tentatively at first, then he begins to softly move his lips against hers. He wraps both of his arms around her, pulls her closer. Her heart is beating rapidly. It feels like a dream. She wonders how she can prove that it’s real. She tugs at his bottom lip, he opens his mouth, and she slips her tongue in. He moans softly.

The pink flowers swirl around them on the breeze. She is kissing Mulder, and Mulder is kissing her. She wants to savor this moment, wrap it up and put it in her pocket.  
They are lost.  
Smitten.  
The rain starts soft at first, but gets heavy in a hurry. They break apart laughing, soaked with rain. Scully remembers a different time, she and Mulder laughing like crazy in the rain.  
“So…” Mulder says, rain dripping down his face.  
“The Wagon Wheel! ” They both say at the same time. Mulder grabs her hand as they run for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely noble land mermaid @i-gaze-at-scully on tumblr, for being my fearless guide and steadfast support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion Music: Beast of Burden by the Rolling Stones  
> \------  
> Once inside, Scully shivers, soaked from the sudden downpour, her lips are still tingling. She admires the shape of Mulder; the hair plastered to his forehead, his drenched baseball jersey, his nervous smile. And before she knows what's happening his hands are on her face, and they are kissing again, soaked inside the vestibule. She opens her mouth, and he sweeps his tongue in.His thumbs stroke her face. She's beginning to feel breathless, but she likes the feeling. Rainwater drips down her back, and she shivers again. He breaks the kiss and rubs his nose against hers. He gazes into her eyes and leans his forehead gently against hers.   
> “You’re cold.” He whispers, talking both of her hands in his.   
> “ I don't mind.” she says, her eyes smiling.   
> “ I'm sorry about your new suede jacket,“ he says softly pinching the collar between his fingers.   
> “ I'm not,“ she holds his gaze, but can't help shivering again.

\--------------  
Once inside, Scully shivers, soaked from the sudden downpour, her lips are still tingling. She admires the shape of Mulder; the hair plastered to his forehead, his drenched baseball jersey, his nervous smile. And before she knows what's happening his hands are on her face, and they are kissing again, soaked inside the vestibule. She opens her mouth, and he sweeps his tongue in.His thumbs stroke her face. She's beginning to feel breathless, but she likes the feeling. Rainwater drips down her back, and she shivers again. He breaks the kiss and rubs his nose against hers. He gazes into her eyes and leans his forehead gently against hers.   
“You’re cold.” He whispers, talking both of her hands in his.   
“ I don't mind.” she says, her eyes smiling.   
“ I'm sorry about your new suede jacket,“ he says softly pinching the collar between his fingers.   
“ I'm not,“ she holds his gaze, but can't help shivering again.   
“ Come on, let's get you inside,” he says as he opens the swinging door, his hand finds its place on the small of her back.   
The bartender; a stocky woman in her fifties, with bleached hair, and Patty written on her name tag tosses Mulder several clean bar towels. He catches them easily, and hands a few to Scully. She notices an older man with a trucker hat slumped over in a booth.  
The place is practically empty.   
Scully notices a slight Maryland drawl in her voice when Patty asks:  
“What're ya’ll having?”   
“ I'm going to freshen up, uh, get me a beer, thanks, ” She says pointing towards the restrooms in the back corner.   
“What do you want?” he asks while vigorously scrubbing the towel over his hair.  
“ Do you have to ask?” she says coyly. He nods. 

In the bathroom Scully blots toilet paper under her eyes, attempting to clean-up the smudged mascara. The rough bar towel does nothing to smooth her hair, which is already starting to spring up in curls around her face. She inspects her reflection in the faded bathroom mirror. She wishes she would have worn something cuter, maybe even sexier. Shuffling through her purse she wonders why hasn't she packed her extra lipstick, didn't she always pack an extra lipstick?   
If she had realized that this would be a date…  
Is this a date?  
Mulder had invited her to play baseball, paid, and he had asked her out for drinks afterward, then they had kissed. Panic begins to set in. She exits the restroom quickly She picks up her shot, and downs it quickly.   
“Woah, Scully!” Mulder’s mouth falls agape.   
“ Another one, please,” she slides her glass forward, and the bartender obliges. She reaches for her wallet, but Mulder places his hand over hers. She jumps.   
“I got it, Scully.” He assures her.  
“ No, Mulder, that isn't necessary, really.” She looks away from him. “I can pay for my own drinks,” she says in a clipped tone.   
“ I know you can, but I want to do this. Come on, humor me, Scully. Besides, I can be the kind of guy who takes a girl out on a Saturday night, right?” The puppy dog eyes come out again. His hair is still standing up in short wet spikes. How does he do that?  
A date.  
Fuck.  
\---  
Scully is two beers and two shots of whiskey in. Her lips are buzzing, she feels flushed from the alcohol. She must be getting tipsy because she just ordered an Old Fashioned with extra maraschino cherries.   
She thinks Mulder might be one or two beers ahead of her. Maybe that’s why he keeps touching her. His whole body is angled towards hers, and his eyes have been on her for what seems like a long time.  
“ Mulder, You’re staring, stop it.” She raises an eyebrow at him.  
“ Stop what? I wasn’t staring. Besides, you’re the one who is looking all… Scullyish over there,” He haphazardly gestures towards her. Is he drunk?  
“Oh, so my name is an adjective now? What's the definition of ‘Scullyish’ Mulder, is that in the Oxford dictionary or Webster's?” She smirks, swinging her barstool back and forth, brushing her knees against Mulders.  
“Oh, I didn’t tell you? I just submitted it to the board last year. Scullyish: tough as nails, stubborn, skeptical in the face of insurmountable evidence, looks pretty decent in a pantsuit.” He taps her knee, and looks at her to gauge her reaction.  
“ You’re not very good at giving women compliments are you?” She says coyly as she pops a maraschino cherry in her mouth. “If I didn’t know any better, Mulder, I’d say you were trying to get lucky tonight,” she pulls the cherry stem out of her mouth.   
“ Well, then you’d be wrong, Scully, because I don’t put out until the third date. I gotta keep my virtue intact.” He turns his head to wink at her.  
“What virtue?” she snorts while raising an eyebrow. Her body is feeling warmer, looser, more pliable. She sloshes her drink and spills some on her blouse.   
“ Ooops, how did that happen?“ she giggles.Without thinking, she drunkenly unbuttons her black oxford shirt, and tosses it over the back of her barstool. Mulder’s mouth is open in shock.  
“ You didn’t do a lot of drinking in college, did you, Scully?” Mulder asks, trying to change the subject.   
“No, I can't say that I did, Mulder. I was too busy studying. But sometimes we would get to work on some really cool stuff in the lab with electron microscopes.” She smiles at the memory.   
“ Life of the party, huh, Scully?” he slides his finger lightly up her now bare arm.   
“ Shut up, Mulder.” she puts both her hands on his chest and lingers for a moment.   
Mulder clears his throat, and stands to signal the bartender.  
“ Shots?” he asks looking at her, she promptly nods her answer.  
“Oh barkeep, another round for Dr. Scully, please?” He calls.  
“ Can you get some change for the jukebox, please? We need some music,”  
“Ma’am, can I have some quarters please.” The bartender nods, and returns in a few moments with their shots and a stack of quarters, which he puts in his pocket.  
“ Cheers.” she says as they clink their shot glasses together. She downs hers quickly, she shivers almost violently from the bitterness of the alcohol on her tongue. She feels the warmth of the whiskey slide down her throat and spread throughout her whole body.   
“You’re cute.” Mulder chuckles, and looks at her adoringly, “Come on, help me pick,” He pulls her up from her barstool. She feels a bit lightheaded, her body sways a bit, and he steadies her.   
His hand once again finds its place on the small of her back, she leans into it. His long fingers reach around to grab her hip then he squeezes crushing her into him. His thumb traces over the sensitive skin on her hip leaving a trail of sparks.. She breathes out a puff of air, and licks her tingling lips.   
She wonders if they should kiss again.   
When can they kiss again?  
The glowing jukebox is older, and still uses records. Scully flips the pages of alphabetized artists and albums “It appears they don't have anything in here past 1978, Mulder. And lucky for us, no disco,” She grins at him.  
“And there's no Elvis.” Mulder pouts.   
“ Oh poor baby, “ Scully mimics his pout and puts her hand on his shoulder. “ I'm sure you can find something you like. “ She flips the page as she lands on the ‘R’s’ and lets out a breathy sigh.  
“Oh Mulder, I love this album! Missy used to have it when we were in high school. We had to hide it under the bed. We couldn’t play it til Ahab was away at sea,” the memory gives her a warm happy feeling.   
“Oh, yeah, it was the” Some Girls” album, right? I never had you pegged for a Rolling Stones fan, Scully,” he raises his eyebrows in surprise, she can tell he is intrigued.  
“ Oh yeah, something about the way Mick Jagger moved his hips,” she shimmies her hips a bit. That last shot of whiskey is making her feel so loose and relaxed. She takes a finger and hooks it into his belt loop pulling him closer, all while keeping her eyes locked with his.  
“Scully…” he whispers, his mouth is agape. She likes how it feels to elicit this kind of reaction from him. She tilts her face up towards his, her mouth is open a little. Then she slips her hand into his jeans pocket digging around for the missing quarters. He jerks at the unexpected contact.  
” Scully, what are you doing…” he lets out a puff of air. She bites her lip, and continues to shuffle her hand around in his pocket. He gulps. She can feel something change in him as she slides her thumb over his inner thigh. When she finally produces the quarters that she was searching for, she gives him a sultry smile. She turns to slip the coins into the machine and select the song. She feels Mulder slip both of his arms around her torso, pulling their bodies together, this is how they lean on each other, this is how they support each other. But this feels different, like her body was made to fit into his. He puts his head on her shoulder, and she melts into him further.   
“ Come here,” he whispers into her hair.   
When the opening chords begin to strain and pulse through the speakers, she unconsciously begins to sway her body in time with the music. She turns in his arms, and he pulls her flush against his body. She feels the heat of their bodies together, and it makes her feel high, like she is both weightless and heavy. Like she is either dreaming, or more awake than she had ever been.  
And she was drunk, but so was he. They swayed together, like their bodies had become one unit of matter and energy..   
Her rational mind tries to fight off the effects of her intoxication, but then, his hands slowly slide down from her waist. Then she feels his hand slowly graze under her shirt, and she realizes he is testing the waters. Trying to gauge her reaction to this new territory they were in. She bites her lip. His fingers ghosting up her torso. She sighs and and closes her eyes.  
“I like when you do that, it feels good.” She whispers. He touches his forehead to hers, looks in her eyes. They are floating, but she is anchored by Mulder. The music surrounds them, and they are enveloped by the strains of rock and roll and sex.   
Sex with Mulder.   
“I want to kiss you.” he breathes out finally.  
“Then kiss me,” she tells him.  
And he does. Passionately crushing his lips into hers, she gasps at his fervour. This kiss is much different than their first two kisses. There is hunger here, there is need. She thinks of the nearly seven years of pent-up sexual frustration. She thrusts her tongue in his mouth, he groans. His hands find her ass, and he grinds into her. She feels his erection against her and she thrusts her hips to meet his.Their lips pulse together and she sucks on his tongue. She is drunk on him. Intoxicated.  
“ Let’s get out of here, Scully.” Mulder says breaking the kiss.  
He closes the tab, while she calls them a cab.  
The rain has finally stopped.  
The song has ended.   
But for them the promise that something new is beginning to bud, something raw, fresh and alive.


	5. Chapter 5

The cab ride feels both too long, and not long enough for Scully. They are touching. Her body is singing, flush with arousal and hope. She leans into Mulder and grabs his erection through his jeans. He groans. What she really wants to do is straddle him and fuck him in the backseat of this cab, but even as drunk she is, she still has some sense of propriety.   
The facts are as follows:Mulder had done his level best to try and woo her in his sweet yet awkward way, and the truth is, it actually worked. They were both extremely drunk and horny right now, and something has to be done about it, right?  
Yes, something has to be done about it.   
Maybe she could think of it like an experiment: can I get Mulder off in the backseat of this taxi without the cab driver noticing? She needs to find out. Test her hypothesis. She leans over to Mulder and begins stroking his upper thigh. Next she unbuckles his jeans, she strokes a fingertip across the his bare skin, just above his button fly. He sighs.  
Then she unzips him slowly, he watches her, his lips open and swollen from kissing.  
“Uh, Scully, you, you don’t have to…” he says his voice is thick with arousal.  
“ Well, I guess I’ll just stop what I’m doing right here,” she says huskily. She pretends like she is going to zip him up again, but he grabs her wrist to stop her. She sucks in a breath, her body flushes with arousal. He looks at her intently, anticipating her next move. roughly shoving up his t-shirt and he pulls down just the top of his boxers. She traces the V shape muscle at the bottom of his torso slowly with her tongue. Iliac Furrow more commonly called the adonis belt.   
Adonis Belt.   
He whimpers.  
Finally, she pulls his boxers all the way down freeing his turgid member.   
She takes a moment to admire him. Mulder has a beautiful cock, unequivocally. Her mouth waters a little.   
“ Not too shabby, huh?” Mulder asks with a self-assured look on his face.   
“ Hmm...well, I suppose I can work with this.” She grins at him. Then she grasps him hard and strokes upward. He shudders and breathes out. She bends her head down. Now her mouth is poised right above him, she licks her lips.   
Nope, not too shabby afterall.  
She runs her tongue slowly, oh so slowly, from the base to the tip of his penis. She swirls her tongue around the head.  
“ Oh, Scully!” he groans loudly.   
“ Shhh, we need to be quiet,” she hushes him and nods towards to the cabbie.He bites his lip obediently. The cabbie glances in the mirror and shrugs, he’s probably just about everything. He bites his lip obediently. Mulder has now disproven her hypothesis, time to make him pay.  
She takes him in her mouth, sliding down the length of him. She strokes his balls. He gasps and shudders. She suctions her mouth to his member, and continues working him. Every upstroke ends with her popping her mouth off his cock.   
“ Oh god, Scully, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He whispers stroking her hair.   
“ I think I might have some idea,” She raises her eyebrow. She enjoys this, seeing him whirthe around in pleasure, pleasure that she herself is giving him. She wishes she could watch his eyes the whole time, see his every reaction. She can feel his penis pulsing against her tongue.   
It won’t be long now.   
A few more strokes and she feels him tense.  
“ Scu… Scully, I’m going to come.” be gasps out. She appreciates this warning, but it doesn’t matter. Seconds later he is spurting hot into her mouth.  
“ Oh...oh... Scully!” his says in quiet ecstasy. Spasming and grasping onto her hair as he rides out his orgasm.   
She swallows his cum, and wipes her mouth on his t-shirt.  
She feels powerful. Virile. Like she has discovered a new planet. A glowing orb full of vast and immeasurable possibilities.   
“ Is this the place?” the cabbie says as he stops pull in front of her building.  
“ Yes, this is it, thank you,” she tells him. Knowing that Mulder is currently indisposed, Scully throws the cabbie some cash.  
“ Perfect timing,” Mulder says loose limbed and smiling, in his post-orgasmic stupor. He is barely able to zip himself up. Scully opens the door of the taxi, she reaches back for his hand, helping him navigate out of the car. He steps under a streetlamp, face relaxed and happy, he looks beautiful.   
“ Yes, perfect.” She says smiling.   
\---  
In the elevator he kisses her sloppily, nuzzles his nose against hers. His body is still loose and pliable. She takes him in, marveling at this new side of Mulder that she has just uncovered, like a new scientific discovery.   
“ Mmm, that was so good. I may not be able to walk for the next week, though,” he leans his forehead against hers. Looks deeply into her eyes, and in a way this feels more intimate than when he was in her mouth only minutes ago.   
Mulder came in her mouth.  
She grins at him, slipping her hands around his waist.   
“ Well you never know, there is the remote possibility that it could happen again, if you play your cards right,” she says coyly. She slips her hands under his shirt to graze over his muscles.   
“ You did your part, now it's my turn,“ he says softly. He kisses the tip of her nose, then her cheek, then her jaw. He slides a finger in between the waistband of her pants and her navel. He strokes over the top of her panties, and pulls the elastic back for better access. He looks at her to gauge her reaction. She sighs and leans into him. Then he slides his whole hand down to cup her sex, his fingers tracing lightly over her labia. She moans. The elevator dings.  
She grabs his hand and leads him to apartment door. Fumbling around in her purse for her keys, he stands behind her with his hands around her waist kissing her neck.   
“ Stop it, you're distracting me,“ she elbows him in the ribs lightly.   
“ Yes, ma'am,” he salutes her and backs off slightly. Finally the key slides in, and the bolt unlocks. Once the door opens she turns and crushes her mouth against his. He grabs her hips roughly and pulls her against him. Squeezing her ass.  
“Bedroom.” she says into his mouth. They stumble into her room kissing. Mulder's hands are under her tank top, lifting it over her head. She quickly drops her pants, hastily stepping out of them. She will worry about folding them tomorrow. Right now there is Mulder, speedily taking off his jersey and black t-shirt in one fell swoop, roughing up his hair in the process. She smiles at this. He smiles back at her. She is down to her bra and panties, she is glad she wore the lacy black ones. His eyes are wide with awe as he takes in the sight of her. He reaches around to unhook her bra. Her breasts tumble out as her bra falls to the floor.  
“ Uh, give me a second, I need to use the bathroom,” he says pointing to the door. He kisses her quickly and walks through the door. She shivers from the cold air of the bedroom. Exposed. She crosses her arms over her breasts. Mulder returns from the bathroom in a flash. All the sudden she feels uncomfortably sober. She is not self conscious about her body, but this new feeling of vulnerability overwhelms her. She can’t help but blush and look down. When she feels the prick of tears in her eyes, she curses her inability to control her emotions.  
It’s just Mulder she tries to convince herself.   
Just Mulder.  
He sees her trepidation. He kisses her forehead. Then he looks into her eyes.  
“ Hey, hey,” he tries to soothe her. “We can take this at your pace. We can stop at any time, ok?” He says this softly and leans his forehead into hers. Her heart swells.   
“ It’s just, uh, a lot of pressure all at once, you know?” she hates that her voice breaks a little when she says this.   
“Trust me, Scully, I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable,” he says softly. His eyes reassure her. “ Just talk to me, ok” he whispers against her hair.   
Her heart swells again. He knows her.   
“Mulder, I trust you. Let’s just fool around tonight, ok?” She says softly. He nods. He rubs her shoulders until she relaxes. She lets out a sigh, releasing the tension.   
“You're so beautiful, you know.” he says, his eyes honest, adoring.  
“ Now, Mulder, that's how you give a lady a compliment,” She grins, and kisses him. He chuckles. She is feeling more relaxed now. More at ease.  
He tickles her ribs, and she giggles halfheartedly pushing him away.   
“ Hmm, ticklish. I will try to keep that in mind, for future reference. For next time.” He starts to kiss down her neck. She smiles.  
“ You assume there will be a next time?” She raises an eyebrow towards him. His fingers begin to circle her breast, teasing her nipple.   
“ No, just hoping. Way to bruise a guy’s ego though, Scully,” He says while leaving soft kisses on the the tops of her breasts.  
“ Your ego does not need any help from me, Mulder.” She sighs, then gasps when his mouth finds her nipple. A new wave of arousal spreads warm through her torso. He kisses his way down her belly. Trailing his fingers down her sides, and swirling them on her hips. He kisses just below her navel, then moves to her hipbone, then her inner thigh. She whimpers.  
“ Is this ok? Um, do you like it?” He asks her with a finger sliding under the elastic waistband of her panties.   
“ Yes.” she breathes out.   
“ Good,” he says as he pulls her panties to the side and darts his tongue out to taste her. She moans. “ Yes, very good.” He moans, then he slides her panties all the way down. He brackets her thighs pulling them apart as he settles in the space between her legs. She is impossibly aroused. Looking down, she tries to capture the image of Mulder between her thighs, his mouth is so close to where she wants it to be.   
“ Mulder…” she says impatiently, threading her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him closer.   
“ Miss impatience,” he chuckles with self satisfaction. “ All in good time, Scully .”   
“ You always had a talent for driving me crazy, I should have known that this would be no different,” she says in exasperation.   
“ Well I wouldn’t want to do anything to change your impression of me,” he says slowly running his tongue up her labia. He breathes her in. She squirms.   
“ So eager.” he says in amazement, his finger swirling around her opening.   
“ Mulder, shut up!” she says restlessly.  
“ Yes, Ma’am,” he smiles teasing her clit with his fingertip. Finally, finally his mouth descends, and she feels his tongue circle around her swollen bud. She gasps. She feels him pause, he blows a teasing breath against her, she jumps with pleasure. It is not long before he finds a rhythm: circle, flick, circle, flick. This is their rhythm, the cadence of their partnership explored in this wholly new context. He moans against her, his lips vibrating her clit, reverberating through her entire body. He looks up at her, his face is wet with her arousal. He moans again, she takes note that he is enjoying this, enjoying giving her pleasure. This excited her, stimulates the pleasure center of her brain. Her inner muscles clench and bring a new wave of arousal. She groans low in her throat.then puffs out a breath. He lightly grazes her clit with his teeth. Her body tenses up. His finger swirls around her opening. Testing her, asking a question.  
“ Yes, two fingers,” she says emphatically. His two fingers slide easily into her tight cunt. He hooks them against her g-spot, then moves in the “come here” motion.   
“ Oh God!” She is loud this time. His mouth moans against her.   
Her body is a live wire.  
She is on the precipice of insanity.  
Then he finally sucks her clit into his mouth, moaning again.   
“ Oh… Mulder…”  
She comes hard and fast convulsing and pulsing and seeing stars. This is a new scientific discovery. The existence of life in the far reaches of another galaxy. Pulsars and quasars. The cosmos has opened up and she is floating, floating.   
She could never have imagined…  
Never imagined.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine, I just don’t want a greasy breakfast right now, Mulder. My head is pounding. Why don't you make yourself useful and brew some coffee. I'm going to jump in the shower.” She stands and pulls her robe tight across her waist.  
> “ You want some company? Maybe a repeat of last night?” he removes his boxers and tosses them on the bed.   
> “Don't push your luck,” she says as she throws his boxers back at him. She allows herself to take a subtle glance downward.   
> “ It looks even better better in the daylight, huh?” He winks  
> \----  
> Fluff Fluff Fluff...domestic fluff... enjoy

Scully opens her eyes, the sun streaming through the shades feels too bright, like it's trying to pierce through her forehead. Her temples throb and her skin breaks out into a cold sweat. She looks down, she is completely naked, she must have passed out after… well after that thing last night. Then there is Mulder on the other side of the bed clad only in his boxers, snoozing peacefully. Her throat constricts with a wave of nausea. She rolls out of out of bed less than gracefully, and stumbles towards the bathroom. She barely has time to lift the lid of toilet seat before she vomits. The smell of whiskey and bile hit her nose, bringing about another wave of nausea. She clutches the toilet and empties the contents of her stomach.   
Light sensitivity check  
Headache check  
Fatigue check  
Nausea check  
She hasn't been this hungover since… well she can't remember the last time she was this hungover. As she stands before her bathroom mirror she notes that her face looks swollen and puffy, mascara is smeared under her eyes. She washes her face, brushes her teeth, and throws on her robe.   
She thinks of last night. How it was both strange and awkward and beautiful. It had been a long time since she had a night like that. She thought back to the image of Mulder between her thighs doing things to her with his mouth and tongue. She sighs. Despite the feeling of embarrassment over her decidedly uncharacteristic behaviour in the cab, she had really enjoyed herself last night.  
Really enjoyed herself.   
In fact, she found that she didn’t regret a single thing that had happened between her and Mulder.She just needed some time to get used to the idea.   
Her head starts to throb and pulse again. So she heads to the kitchen for a glass of water and some aspirin. She drinks two glasses of water, attempting to fight the effects of dehydration. When she returns to the bedroom she flops down on her bed starts to rub her temples.   
“ Morning, sunshine, how are you feeling?” Mulder waggles his eyebrows at her. He is characteristically exuberant. It’s annoying her already.   
“ Not so great actually, Mulder, I feel like hell this morning. I’m suffering from acute dehydration, nausea, metabolic acidosis, and a severe migraine. I just took some aspirin, ” she grits, rubbing her temples. She can't help closing her eyes to try and block the white light of the bedroom.  
“ Hungover, huh? Maybe you should try a little hair of the dog, Scully.” he practically chirps. He rolls onto his side and leans his head on his hand.   
“No thank you, just the thought of more alcohol makes me sick,” she says in a clipped tone. She feels Mulder start to slip his hand under the bottom of her robe, his fingers circle her inner thigh.  
“ Hmm, maybe we can try something else. Do orgasms get rid of headaches Scully?” He says softly as he places a kiss on her shoulder.   
“ Mulder! No! That could only make it worse!” she rolls away from him to face the other side of the bed. Mulder bounces out of bed and practically jogs to the bathroom. This makes her head pulse and throb even more.  
Irritability check   
“Ok, well how about we head down to that Greek diner down the street? A big greasy breakfast will have you back in fighting shape in no time.” She can hear him urinating through the open door as he speaks.  
“Mulder! God! Can you at least close the door when you do that!” she says in an exasperated tone.   
Moments later he pops his head out the door.   
“ Sorry.” he says giving her the puppy dog look. Her annoyance subsides a little.  
He’s lucky he’s too cute to kill.   
“It’s fine, I just don’t want a greasy breakfast right now, Mulder. My head is pounding. Why don't you make yourself useful and brew some coffee. I'm going to jump in the shower.” She stands and pulls her robe tight across her waist.  
“ You want some company? Maybe a repeat of last night?” he removes his boxers and tosses them on the bed.   
“Don't push your luck,” she says as she throws his boxers back at him. She allows herself to take a subtle glance downward.   
“ It looks even better better in the daylight, huh?” He winks, and juts his hips forward. Smug bastard. She rolls her eyes. He mopes as he steps back into his boxers. He reaches for his jeans and jersey piled in a heap on the floor. At least he has the decency to get dressed instead of parading around naked in her kitchen.  
“And Mulder, don't burn the coffee this time, ok?” She calls after him.   
\---  
After Scully is showered she towel dries her hair, and puts her robe back on. No use in getting dressed if she’s going to be sleeping off this hangover for the rest of the day. She heads towards the kitchen, a little worried about what she might find when she gets there. Mulder is leaning against the kitchen counter reading a folded newspaper and drinking coffee from her favorite mug.   
“ Feel better?” he asks while pouring her a cup.   
“Yes, a bit, thank you” she says taking the cup from him. She takes her first sip.Thank God for coffee.   
“Toast?” he asks.   
“Do you even know how to use a toaster?” she says dryly.  
“ Haha, laugh it up, Scully. I can make toast.” He smirks and turns towards her cabinets. He starts searching for some bread.  
“Well you never know. I've seen you in a kitchen before, it's not pretty.” she raises an eyebrow at him. “I would love some toast though, thank you.” She places her coffee mug on the table and walks the few steps to meet him. She opens her bread box and produces a loaf of whole grain bread, and hands it to him. He opens the bag and places two slices in her toaster.  
“Let me guess, dry?” he says taking her hands into his. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
“ You know me so well.” She raises up to kiss his cheek. He beams and pulls her closer to him.  
“ That's absolutely disgusting,“ he says into her ear. She chuckles a bit.  
“I know.”she says softly as her eyes meet his. She reaches up to give him a chaste but lingering kiss. He starts to slide his hand under her robe. She playfully swats his hand away.   
“Now get out of here, so I can nurse this hangover in peace and quiet.“ she says it lightly, and gives and pinches his ass. He jumps a bit, but recovers quickly.  
“ I can always make myself available for another cab ride with you, Scully. Maybe next time we could get busy on the metro, you know, keep with our public transportation theme,” he cracks at her while he heads towards her front door.   
“ I've always been partial to a good romp in the office, myself.” she quirks an eyebrow at him as his jaw drops.   
“ Don’t tease me, woman,” he says as he turns to open the door.   
“Oh and Mulder, AMC is playing Close Encounters of the Third Kind, on Wednesday night, why don’t you come over and I’ll get take-out. If you’re free, that is.” She calls after him.  
“ Oh, I’m free.” He smiles and closes the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/ NC-17  
> I was listening to a lot of Daniela Andrade on youtube while writing this. Specifically her acoustic versions of “More than words” which really describes this relationship in a lot of ways. Also her version of “La vie en rose.”

\--------

Two nights later  
It’s 11:22 PM the phone rings, and Scully picks it up hesitantly, knowing who it will be on the other end of the line.   
“ You didn’t answer your phone last night,” he says with a tone of accusation, but there is also hurt surrounding his words.  
“I’m sorry Mulder,” she pauses “ after we went out the other night...I'm just feeling overwhelmed,” her words sound small, plaintive.  
“ Do you regret what happened between us?” he asks tentatively.  
“ No, no, I don’t. I guess I just needed some time to get used to the idea of it,” she says trying to reassure him. “It’s been a long time since…” she lets her words hang in the air.  
“ I know, I know, me too,” he pauses to clear his throat. “ I’m not… I’m not expecting anything, Scully,” He says softly. She knows this, but hearing him say the words soothes her. She exhales a slow breath.   
“ Besides, you’re still coming over for the movie tomorrow night, aren’t you?” She says trying to cut the uncomfortable tension hanging between them.   
“Of course, I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to see Richard Dreyfuss make contact with some aliens, Scully,” he deadpans. She smiles at this.  
“ I figured as much, you’re really only coming over for the movie, not for anything else, right?” she raises her eyebrow, her tone is light, teasing.   
“ Well, there may be at least one thing that could get me to stop watching the movie,” he says.   
“ Hmmm, I wonder what that could be,” she says coyly.  
“It could be a certain red-headed agent with a astonishing penchant for sexual activities in the backseat of a cab,” he says dryly.  
“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” She remembers the look on his face when she unzipped his pants. It makes her blush.   
“Not a chance,” his voice is getting a bit lower. “You made it a pretty unforgettable experience, Scully,” She recognizes the arousal in his voice, she can’t believe she knows what that sounds like now.   
“ I can say the same for you,” she pauses a bit unsure of what to say next. She thinks of his kiss, the sensation of his hands on her body.   
“What are you wearing, Scully?” His tone is husky. She looks down and blushes with a bit of embarrassment.   
“Um, just your Oxford t-shirt… and panties.” She says shyly. His breath catches in his throat, and he sighs. “I must have packed them in my bag by mistake when we had to share a room in Kansas. I guess I just never gave them back…”  
“You’re not wearing one of those, matching pajama set thingies?” He teases her lightly. “Actually, that is quite possibly the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” He chuckles, and she smiles again.   
“ Even sexier than when I identified the make and model of that Mustang?” She grins at the memory.  
“Oh! What are you trying to do to me, Scully?” He says in mock exasperation.  
“ You never had a chance, Mulder.” She says in a winking tone. This was fun.   
“ You are right, I never had a chance,” he says and the sensuality of his words washes over her intoxicating her senses. She thinks she hears his sheets rustling over the phone. Is he touching himself? Her body feels so raw and heavy, primed and ready. Her nipples harden, she feels her inner muscles tighten with arousal. Her hand travels down to the waistband of her underwear, almost as if it has a mind of its own. She closes her eyes as she cups her sex. She breathes out.   
“Are you…” he gulped, sounding nervous. “ are you touching yourself now?”his breath catches in his throat.   
“Yes... I am, um, are you?” The words feel strange and awkward coming out of her mouth.   
She was well aware that he was touching himself, but she really wanted to hear him say the words.  
“ Yes,“ He hisses. This makes her feel nervous, but also excited. “What are you thinking about?” He continues.  
“ Uh, I’m not sure what to say. I mean, you’ve had a lot more practice than me, with all those 1-900 numbers you call,” she says with a smile in her voice. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel confident in her sexuality, this was just strange new territory.   
“Ouch!” He chuckles.” You don’t have to say anything special, Just be you, Scully,” he reassures her. She feels relieved. His voice has a way of eliciting a wide spectrum of emotions in her.   
“ Uh, ok, I’m just thinking about how I like hearing your voice over the phone every night. Sometimes it seems like you are right next to me in bed, just talking to me,” She whispers over the line. She pinches one nipple over the fabric of his shirt. She smells like him, she feels the arousal pooling in her center. She slips two fingers inside her panties. She hears the sheets rustling on his side of the phone.   
“ What are you thinking about, Mulder?”  
“ Um, I’m thinking about you in my oxford shirt… touching yourself, it makes me… it makes me kind of crazy,” his voice is low, it sends waves of arousal coursing through her body. She can’t help but moan. She dips her fingers in her center, finding herself impossibly wet already.  
“ How would you want me to touch you?” He asks his voice is dark and full of lust.   
“ Like you did the other night, I liked how you teased me, how you put your mouth on me,” her inner muscles tighten again as she imagines his head between her legs. She remembers the feeling of his tongue against her. She moans again, and begins circling her fingers faster.   
“ When I put my mouth where?” he asks groaning. He already knows, he just wants her to say it.  
“ When you, uh, went down on me, if felt so good,” She dips her fingers lower into her slick folds, and bites her lip. She can hear the wet sound of him stroking his cock.   
“It was good for me too, I love the way your face looks when I’m pleasuring you. Scully, I can’t wait to do that again.” He whimpers. She thinks about his moans of pleasure as his tongue circled her clit. She can hardly think of anything more arousing.  
“ Oh god, I can’t wait either,” she pauses. “ Did you like what I did to you, in the cab?” She thinks about his eyes full of shock and arousal as her mouth descended over his cock.   
“ Well, I can’t stop thinking about it, if that’s any indication,” he sucks in a breath. “ I want to be there with you. I want to touch you.”  
“ I want that too. I wish you were here, touching me,” her voice catches in her throat as she says the words.   
“ Why can't I be?”   
“Hmmm?” she wonders if she heard him correctly.   
“Why can't I be there with you?” he asks catching her off guard. He pauses. “You said to ask you again, and I thought maybe now the time was finally right.” his words are soft, but honest. “So I'm asking again, Scully,” She realizes that he has opened himself up, made himself vulnerable, and she only has to meet him halfway.   
“The answer is yes,” she whispers. She grins as she hears rustling on the other end.   
“The answer is yes, but hurry, Mulder.”  
“ I already have my pants on, I'll be there in twenty minutes, Scully,”   
Click  
The line goes dead.  
She realizes in that moment that she doesn't feel the tight strings of apprehension or dread, like she might have at another time. Instead she feels the notes of her body swell with anticipation. She begins to feel the raw stains of hope that she has carefully cradled in her heart for so long. Finally allowing herself to listen to the first chords of a song she dares not name.

Author’s note: I am so sorry I had to end this on a cliffhanger. Please forgive me. I have so great ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully that will be out by the end of the week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmm, you really can swear like a sailor. I’m so glad I could bring out this side of you, ” He says patting himself on the back.  
> “ Don’t get too full of yourself, Mulder. I fully expect another orgasm before this thing is over,” She raises an eyebrow and chuckles, feeling fully relaxed and satisfied.  
> “ I think I may be up to that challenge.” He kisses her languidly. She shoves his boxers down his hips, and steals a look at his cock.  
> “ No need to hide, you’ve earned the right to take a look,” he winks, and she blushes.  
> She relishes the weight of his body on top of her, surrounding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is the scene I saw in my mind’s eye when I first conceived the idea for this fic. I saw it as the ending of the story, but as we know this will not be the end for Mulder and Scully. I was listening to Bon Iver’s “ Creature Fear” and the lyrics really inspired this scene.
> 
> I was lost but your fool/Was a long visit wrong?/Say you are the only…./I was teased by your blouse/Spit out by your mouth/I was loud by your lowered/Seminary sold
> 
> This story got me back into writing, and it has been an amazing experience. I have learned so much about writing, and fanfiction during this process.  
> I've just always loved Mulder and Scully from seasons 6 and 7 when they are really falling in love. After the difficulty of the season 11 finale, I just kind of wanted to see them in a happy place again. So it felt like a romantic comedy as I was writing it. I really loved writing this story from start to finish. I have gotten a lot of great feedback, and people asking for more chapters, so there may be a future with more Cherry Blossom Season. 
> 
> Many praises to my noble land mermaid @i-gaze-at-scully, for giving me confidence in my writing and being a great moral support during this process. I love you boo!  
> \------

Cherry Blossom Season 

Chapter 9

As Scully lay in bed waiting for Mulder to arrive, the was a strange haze of anticipation surrounding her. She touches her lips as she remembers the feeling of each kiss that they have shared. She puts her hands on her hips like he had the other night, but it’s not the same.  
Where are you, Mulder? She tries to calm her nerves, but her impatience is growing. Should she light a few candles, set the mood? No that would be too much, wouldn’t it? She decides to go to the living room to wait for him. Maybe she can read a lab report to distract herself. Just as her eyes begin to drift down to the tox screening, she hears a knock on the door. Her heart summersaults knowing who it is, and what is in store for them.  
She feels giddy, almost girlish in her longing for him. She chastises herself for this foolishness.  
Keep it together, Dana.  
She jumps up from the couch with a surprising amount of energy for the late hour. She strokes her hands through her hair, trying to smooth the sleep from them. Her hands shake as she unlocks the slide, the deadbolt, each clink of metal brings her closer to the man on the other side of the door.  
Once she opens the door her heart leaps again. Mulder. His eyes spark with the same expectancy and desire.  
“ Hey,” he greets her nervously. He looks down, he fidgets with his watch.  
“Hey, come in,” she breathes out. He steps through the door. She quickly checks the hallway out of habit, before she closes and locks the door. Once she turns around, Mulder pulls her into his embrace, his mouth descends on hers. Her lips move with a newly awakened passion against his. She sucks on his bottom lip, he moans, then pushes his tongue inside her mouth. Kissing Mulder still feels new, but also like they have been doing this always.  
A natural step in their evolution.  
She reaches up and cups his jaw, her thumb draws circles on his cheek. His hands go to her hips, and he squeezes, god she loves when he does that. She breaks the kiss to come up for air.  
“ What took you so long?” she asks as her arms encircle his neck.  
“I drove through two red lights to get here, Scully. I made record time, seventeen minutes and thirty-six seconds,” he breathes into her hair.  
“ It was still too long,” she kisses his jaw.  
“ I know,” he says before hoisting her up in his arms. Her legs encircle his hips, like they have found their natural place. She grabs his face and she kisses him fervently. She squeezes her legs, and his clothed erection finds her center. They both moan at the contact. Her lust addled mind begins to list and catalogue all of the things that she wants to do to him. All of the things she wants him to do to her.  
All in good time, we have time.  
Mulder pushes her up against the door. She feels her inner muscles clench. The passion between them builds, layer by layer. He slips his hand under her shirt instinctively finding its home on her breast. She sighs.  
“I love you wearing my shirt, but you need to take it off,” he says hoarsely in her ear.  
“ Well, I’d say that you have more clothes on than me. So it’s only logical that we take care of you first, right? ” She says seductively.  
“Scully, your legs have got me an a pretty serious vice-grip at the moment, not that I’m complaining of course. But, I could use your help,” he chuckles. Then kisses that delicious spot behind her ear, and she sighs.  
“ Glady,” She sighs as she slides down his body. he says tossing his leather jacket on her couch, and quickly pulling his gray undershirt over his head. She bites her lip, as she takes a moment to admire his form. Her hands find his naked chest, caressing his skin and teasing his nipples. He moans. She she strokes down pausing on his abdominal muscles just above his pelvis. She makes quick work of his button fly, his pants fall to the floor.  
“See, I told you that you were impatient,” he deadpans.  
“Oh, I don’t know Mulder, I’ve waited all these years, so I’d say I’m pretty patient.” she breathes out as she reaches down to grasp his erection firmly through his boxers. He gasps.  
His hands find the bottom of the Oxford university t-shirt that now belongs to her. He pulls it up over her head, and tosses it behind him. Daytime Scully would care about the clothes that are being strewn unceremoniously across her apartment. However, Scully on the brink of finally getting laid couldn't care less.  
His lips find hers again as he hoists her up into his arms. Her breasts pushed up enticingly against his naked chest, skin against skin. His large hands circle her hips and cover her ass. She wraps her arms around her neck as they kiss, half stumbling towards the bedroom. They fall into her bed, breathing hard. Mulder quickly pulls off her underwear, and kneels at the foot of the bed. She moans as he his tongue draws a “ V” in the crease of her inner thighs. His hands spread her open, and he puts her legs over his shoulders. He groans as his mouth hovers over her aching sex. She’s so aroused, so raw and ripe and ready for him.  
“ See, I told you I couldn’t wait to do this,” He says as he blows a cool breath over her clit. She shivers. She gasps as his mouth finally finds her center. She moans loudly as his tongue finds the swollen bud at the top of her sex. Thank God he’s decided not to tease her too much this time.  
“Well that makes two of us,” she says moaning breathlessly. His lips close around her clit and he moans. The vibrations set off a chain reaction coursing through her body.  
“Fuck, Mulder, Fuck! ” she calls out loudly. Her body tenses then snaps as she comes hard convulsing against his mouth. He drinks her in and groans, her pleasure feeding his own. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as he collapses on top of her.  
“Mmm, you really can swear like a sailor. I’m so glad I could bring out this side of you, ” He says patting himself on the back.  
“ Don’t get too full of yourself, Mulder. I fully expect another orgasm before this thing is over,” She raises an eyebrow and chuckles, feeling fully relaxed and satisfied.  
“ I think I may be up to that challenge.” He kisses her languidly. She shoves his boxers down his hips, and steals a look at his cock.  
“ No need to hide, you’ve earned the right to take a look,” he winks, and she blushes.  
She relishes the weight of his body on top of her, surrounding her. 

She reaches down to guide his member to her center. She swirls the head around her clitoris, and back down through her slick folds. They moan together.  
“ See I can drive you crazy too,” she smiles.  
“ Oh Scully, you saucy minx” he sighs as she continues teasing him. His cock is coated in her arousal. They kiss again, languidly. He breaks the kiss gazing deeply into her eyes.  
“ Scully,” he pauses to clear his throat.” Just in case I haven’t been entirely clear, I just wanted to tell you that I…” she puts a finger to his lips then grabs both of his hands in hers placing them over her heart.  
“ You don’t have to say anything, Mulder, I know how you feel” She tries to convey their entire history from the beginning until this very moment with her eyes. The memories flash back and forth.  
I’d only put myself on the line for you.  
You’re the only one I trust.  
You’re my best friend.  
My one in five billion.  
You make me a whole person.  
The only person I could ever imagine myself being with.

Somewhere in the pain and darkness they found each other. 

“ I feel the same way, Mulder, the same way.” she breathes out.  
She feels a sob catch in her chest. Her heart beats rapidly. This is just another way to show him what she has difficulty expressing in words. Her love manifesting as a physical act. Finally, she slips the head inside her entrance. She sucks in a breath as he moves inside her slowly. She feels the tightness, the fullness, the sensation of pain. She bites his shoulder lightly to brace herself, he groans, and pinches her nipple in response.  
“ Oh God, you are so tight.” His eyes roll back in his head with pleasure.”Can you try and relax?” he whispers as he massages one of her hips.  
“ Just go slow, ok,” she says her voice tight with emotion. He nods and pauses to allow her to grow accustomed to his size. She opens up her hips wider, trying to allow more room for them to fit together. She thinks of the give and take of their partnership. The balance of two different people joining together. Yes, even in this new intimacy they work as a team. The pain is starting to become pleasure. He leans his forehead against hers, this their most intimate act. She tries to memorize this feeling. He starts to thrust slowly, but she can see him holding back.  
“ What are you thinking about, Mulder?” she asks.  
“ Baseball,” he pauses “although, I guess I can’t use that one anymore, either, ” he grins and she giggles and her inner muscles pulse around him.  
“ Hmmm, flukeman?” she grins again.  
“ Oooh, instant boner killer, Scully.” his chuckle vibrates to her core.  
She takes in the sounds of their bodies pulsing, the smell of their sex surrounding them.  
The feel of their bodies together is at once natural and supernatural. She thinks of the science behind human sexuality: hormones, pheromones, the role of the brain in sexual arousal, the physical stages of orgasm. All of these things make sense to the rational part of Scully’s brain. But she cannot explain how the physical act of passion can become a transformative experience. He sits up and puts her knee against his chest.  
“ Oh god Scully, “ he pauses for a moment and looks down at their bodies joining together “I wish you could see what we look like together, it’s so beautiful,” his voice breaks and washes over her.  
“ Then let me see,” she gently rolls him over onto his back, and moves to straddle him. She looks down, and positions his turgid member at her entrance. She bends her head to see herself sliding down his length, taking him inside of swollen cunt. Her breath catches in her throat. The sight of their bodies joined is almost painfully exquisite, bordering on divine. She looks at him and is overwhelmed at the magnitude of what she sees in his eyes: trust, adoration, love.  
She moves up and down his length, his cock stroking her inner g-spot. He reaches up to thumb her clit, and she feels her second orgasm building low in her pelvis and spreading over her body. As she reaches the peak of pleasure, stars explode behind her eyes and dance across her body. Her orgasm triggers Mulder’s, and he calls out her name as he erupts inside of her. They explode with matter and energy flaring brightly against the black of the universe. Their pleasure combined is the millions of atomic explosions combusting to fuel their very own supernova.  
As she comes down, her head slumps in satisfaction against his chest. He clutches her body against his, and buries his head in her hair. She listens to the rapid beating of his heart, and feels her own heart bursting inside of her. 

Uniting as one, they have become the birth of a brilliant new star, burning and flaring brightly in the great expanses of the cosmos.


End file.
